Lost Souls: Broly
by zombiekingalex
Summary: This story is weird, even for me. Basically it was an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Wrote it in a matter of a day so the quality of this one isn't that good. Regardless Read and Review.


Monsters, monsters are nothing more than what the people imagine them to be. But what a person doesn't believe in monsters? What becomes of the monsters than? Do they simply disappear? Or do they simply return from whence they came? Let us find out, shall we?

Broly, the monster among monsters, the Legendary Super Sayain, a man who once almost destroyed the Z warriors; however what happens if there is no one left to fight? What happens if all those that he wanted dead have already passed, having lived their lives to the fullest instead of wallowing in anger and insanity. What does a monster do? Does he find peace or does he continue to destroy until there is nothing left?

The age is 1000, earth and its denizens have lived peaceful lives, no wars have broken out due to the rightful and benevolent rule of King Furry the XIV, and without any dragon balls to cause unforeseen chaos there is no need for earth to be on its constant guard.

One Monday morning in a field outside of the newly rebuilt east city, a bus full of children on their way to a dairy farm for a field trip came to a sudden stop! The teacher quickly asked the bus driver what was wrong to which he replied that they had ran into something. The driver quickly went outside and was quickly stricken down by an unforeseen force. The children watched in horror as a large man with spiky greenish/yellowish hair ripped off the front of the bus like it was a piece of paper. The man green wickedly as the children began to slide out along with the teacher onto to the field to their horror.

The man smiled wickedly as he looked through the children and unfortunately for a very small boy with black spiky hair, the man took an interest in and quickly muttered something aloud.

"Kakarot!" the man muttered as he grabbed the boy by the throat ignoring the little boy's shrieks or his classmates!

"No please stop" the teacher of the student pleaded but she was quickly smacked away. She landed hard on the ground several feet from the man and her student, her neck completely snapped and her eyes whiter than white.

"NO Miss Kennedy" the students cried in unintended unison as they mourned their teacher's death. The man seemed to smile at this, admiring the torment and sheer fear in these fragile children's eyes, the sheer terror on their faces, it was intoxicating! The man let out a wicked laugh as he began to channel part of his energy into his free left hand. Soon a large ball of green energy formed in the man's hand and with one final scream, he threw the ball of energy at the children!

Up the children's bodies flew, all of them dead, not a single one of them had survived the attack! Their bodies flew back to the ground, cold and lifeless like the now soulless husks they were! The only survivor was that of the boy in the man's right hand and he wasn't doing much better. He could barely breathe through the man's crushing grip around his throat. The man smiled insanely as he turned his attention back to the boy who he had almost forgotten among the blissful killing. With a quick squeeze the man crushes the boy's throat, dropping him to the ground and watching as the boy desperately tries to get one last breath before he dies as horrible death.

Suddenly just as the small boy dies a horrible death suddenly a sword pierces the man's chest to his surprise! The man looks back but quickly finds his face in the dirt; again and again his head is slammed in the ground by an unknown attacker until suddenly the man shoots out a green orb through his back at his unknown attacker. The orb explodes but instead killing the unknown attacker it only enrages him causing another sword to be put through the man's chest!

"Who are you" the man grunts in pain as he turns around, grasping at the newly formed medium sized hole in his chest where his left lung should be?

"You need only know that I am a reaper of evil souls" a grim voice explained as and third blade pierced the man, this one piecing his right arm.

"I don't care who you are! I'm not gonna die that easily" the man roared as he ripped out the sword from his right arm only to suddenly find it his arm now on the ground. "What! No way" the man gasps in pain.

"You are nothing more than a lost soul and I am here to reclaim you" the voice explained as a tall hooded figure garbed in black appeared before the modally wounded man.

"But no one can stop me! I'm the legendary super sayian! The entire galaxy fears my power! Not a single person would dare attack me!" the man gasped as the tall hooded figure approached him.

"That is where you wrong" the tall hooded figure explained as he pulled out a huge scythe that he intended to use on the man.

"Wrong? No you're wrong. Everyone fears me and screams in terror with the sheer mention of my name! Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan!" The man was quickly silenced as the tall hooded figure sliced off the man's head with his scythe.

"Terror, I do not have time for such a trivial emotion" the tall hooded figure said grimly as he grabbed the man's head via his hair.

"B-but how? How can you not fear me? Everything feels terror" the disembodied head of Broly gasped as the tall hooded figure looked him in the face. The tall hooded figure pulled back the hood he was wearing, revealing his face. It was that of a small boy's face, looking striking similar to the one that Broly had just killed though noticeably much more pale. "W-who are you? Death" Broly gasped out in sheer terror.

"I am that of a specter, a lost being of the otherworld only known by one name" the being explained though seemed to stop as he picked up Broly's body with his fee hand.

"And that name is? Tell me! I demand it" Broly barked though having no power behind it due to being just a head now.

"God" the being replied as took to the sky only to suddenly turn around and look at the dead bodies of Broly's victims. The being known as God placed Broly's head in midair, though for some unknown reason Broly did not fall to the earth below, it was as if he no longer was bound by the affects of this world, gravity or even death! The being known as god reached out his now free hand towards the ground below, he flexed his fingers and let out a slow exhale. Then in a quick motion that Broly would've missed if he had blinked, the being known as God pointed two fingers at the dead humans and then all of sudden the humans began to move again. It was as God had brought them back to life which he indeed had!

"But how did he do it" Broly wondered "Was this being known as God truly God? The true creator and master of all reality, life and death, space and time! All of this and more was at God finger tips, but the only thing that came to the now pacified saiyan was "why?"

"It is because it disturbs the natural order. They do not deserve to die by your hand. They are destined to die but not today. That is the only reason that I interfered" the being known as God explained as he and Broly disappeared from the plain of mere mortals.

A short moment later being known as God and Broly arrived in a new location, one that was made up of pure darkness, a place where no light could shine or fire could burn.

"It's cold" Broly commented as his very breath froze in midair.

"That's the point" the being known as God explained grimly as he let go of Broly's body. He quickly grabbed Broly's head and placed it back on his body. With a small wave of his hand Broly's was restored, good as new and a wicked smile crossed his face.

"You will regret this" Broly laughed manically as he bolted forward and punched the being known as God in the chest with all his might.

…

Nothing happened, the being known as God did not move or even flinch. Broly tried once more and again nothing happened.

"Why? What the hell have you done to me" Broly demanded threatening the being known as God by grabbing him by the collar of his cloak.

"I have done nothing; you have done it to yourself. With every punch, with every blast of energy you use, your power will decrease until you are nothing more than a husk. You will be conscious and aware of this I assure you. For every minute that passes, you will live forever, here for all eternity to rot if you so choose" the being known as God explained in a stoic and calm tone as he disappeared from Broly's sight, leaving him alone.

"No! You will not escape me! Get back here" Broly screams in rage as he unleashes an explosion that is quickly swallowed by the darkness. "What my power? No what happened to my power" Broly cried as he tried to channel a eraser cannon but just as Broly managed to create one it quickly disappeared, swallowed by the darkness just as the explosion before had been. "No! No! NO! This can't be happening! I am Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Broly screamed but that too was swallowed by the darkness, his voice gone! Broly tried once more to scream but this time nothing came out, his voice was truly gone. First his power and now his voice, both striped from him.

Several hours pass as Broly continues to be swallowed by the darkness, to him it was an eternity, first his powers had been swallowed, then his voice, then his hands and after that his arms. Next were his legs and senses. In fact the only thing that stuck with him through this process was pain but too was quickly swallowed. Just as the being known as God had said, Broly had became a husk of his former self.

Days passed and Broly was almost completely swallowed, the only thing left was that of his broken stare and that too began being consumed. However suddenly something appeared before the broken stare of Broly, the being known as God had appeared once more this time his face was that of a fallen Broly.

"I've come here to ask you one last thing before you fade into darkness" the being known as God explained.

"…" Broly did not answer, for he had nothing to answer with, all he had left was his empty stare.

"Do you wish to tread in this darkness any longer?"

"…"

"Or do you wish to return to the light?"

"…" at first nothing was heard but then something entered the being known as God's ears "I-I…w..is…h to…l…e…av…e!"

"Good…" The being known as God smiled and then pulled his hood back up, shielding his face from view. "…then from this point on you will be by my side! You shall be how shall I say it? Ah yes you shall be my companion." With a wave of his hand Broly returned to being, body and everything. The first thing he did was let out a gasp for breath, filling his newly regenerated lungs with air.

"Come we have more souls to reclaim…" The being known as God explained as he opened a large white portal behind himself. For a moment Broly had to shield his eyes, the light was far too bright for his newly regenerated eyes to bear! However suddenly a something else hit Broly, warmth! He felt the warmth as he hesitantly stepped forward. It had been so long since he had felt warm that Broly had almost forgotten the feeling. He continued to step forward, again and again, until he was one step in the portal. Soon Broly propelled himself forward, leaving the darkness behind him and embracing the light.

"Welcome Broly, welcome to the world…"


End file.
